gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Watch Dogs: Viethacking
Watch Dogs: Viethacking is open-world hacking game by Ubisoft. It was released on 2029 for PS6, Xbox Three and PC. It is set in Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam. Ho Chi Minh city was also the first city in Vietnam to install Viet CTos. Player takes a control of a 25-year old gray hat hacker Tran Thu Duong of DedSec Vietnam Plot Gameplay *In this game, player will controls a 25-years old Vietnamese grey hat hacker Tran Thu Duong, he can either free roam, doing police chase, parkour or doing missions for other characters. The parkour mechanics appear to be even better in this than in previous Watch Dogs game. Focus from first Watch Dogs game also returns. There is 30 weapons in game total and 38 missions total Story Mode *in 2029, CTos Vietnam were created and is puts in Ho Chi Minh City. A 25-years old man named as Tran Thu Duong is going to Vincom Center in order to meet Huu Cam Phu, who has become friends with him a long time ago (6 years ago), when Tran Thu Duong is being confront by Huu Cam Phu. Huu Cam Phu tells that Tran Thu Duong that he and his DedSec Vietnam gang will never betrays him and tells if he can join him and his gang nembers, Tran Thu Duong accepted. When he first join DedSec Vietnam gang, a DedSec Vietnam gang gives him a great gift that is DedSec Vietnam Hatchet and DedSec Vietnam Knife Protangoinsts the protagonist of Watch Dogs: Viethacking is Tran Thu Duong. he is 25 years old grey-hat hacker, Description *Sets in Ho Chi Minh City, you can explore any landmark around the city or do the story missions. Now, you can also now flying helicopters in game. One of known enterable landmark is Bitexco Financial Tower, that has height of 262m, has 68 floors and is tallest building in city for 7 years (2010-2018) that it was become the city's tallest building when it was built until Vinhomes Landmark 81 being built in 2018. You can enter Bitexco Financial Tower to top on foot and you can find the parachute on it helipad and you can jumping off base with your parachute. This also featured improved parkour mechanics, improved gun shooter and also improved first person. And it also has better police and Enemy AI.Also improved Stealth mechanics from previous Watch Dogs game Landmarks in game *Bitexco Financial Tower (tallest building in Ho Chi Minh City form 2010-2018) *Dai Quang International Tower (tallest building in game at it time) *Empire City *Vinhomes Central Park *Ben Thanh Market *Phu My Bridge *Sai Gon Bridge *Saigon Trade Center (tallest building in Vietnam from 1994-2010) *Saigon Time Square *Vietcombank Tower *Ho Chi Minh City Hall *Notre-dame Cathedral Church *Diamond Plaza *Saigon Opera House *Vincom Center (enterable) *Saigon Centre *Tan Son Nhat Airport *Reunification Palace *Saigon One Tower *Thu Thiem Bridge *Vinhomes Landmark 81 Smartphone apps *Coin Run *Camera *Fixer Contacts *Replay missions (includes side missions) *Google Map *Side-missions *Director's cut *Skills *Cars on demand (Aircrafts is not deliverable, but can be deliverable through mods) Hackable Objects *Pacemaker *ATM *Traffic Lights *Steam Pipe *Road Block *Forklift Weapons Types Pistol *Luger-VN9 *South VN Pistol *1911 *Chrome *P-9mm *Republic Pistol Shotgun *ATSG-12 *SRG-12 *ICV-74 *D-12 Rifles *Goblin *AK-47 *416 *417 *418 *VNR-87 *Vector *RE-25 Grenade Launchers *G106 *GREVN-45 *BAZOVN-100 Special *StunVN-Gun Melee *DedSec Vietnam Knife *DedSec Vietnam Hatchet *DedSec Vietnam Taser Attachments *Suppressor (cannot be used on Shotguns) *Flashlight *Extended Clip Characters Beta *Originally, Ho Chi Minh city is more beautiful in beta than in final version *Tran Thu Duong has different face *Originally, reputation from Watch Dogs 1 was meant to return, but was cut out, instead, it was replaced by honors *Originally, there were a mission where Tran Thu Duong has to go to Tan Son Nhat airport, buy an airline ticket and go to a plane and somehow travel to Da Nang city to do something in city then flows back to Ho Chi Minh city *Most protangonists from previous Watch Dogs were originally to be included in the game as easter egg, but is scrapped out for unknown reasons Factions *Ho Chi Minh City Public Security Department (Law/Enemy): Enemy law faction in game, they will start chases at player Tran Thu Duong if a pedestrian succeslly to call them about player committed a crime. Player's friend faction gang DedSec Vietnam gang will also shoot at polices if they saws the polices chases Tran Thu Duong on sighty. They will carry Assault Rifles, Stun Gun, Pistols and Shotguns. they has 4 ranks like the other enemy factions gangs: Gunman, Veteran, Elite and Enforcer. They cannot be outcomed by kill at of them, and they will spawn infinifely no matter how many polices player has killed. Polices that is armed with Stun gun is considered dangerous, as if player do not take him down quicky, player is most likely gut stuned by his stun gun and is eventually got killed, so be catious with polices that is armed with stun gun, however, they is rarely to spawn and began to spawn at heat level at 3 heat levels. If you attempts to escape from Ho Chi Minh City Public Security Department in a helicopter, the officers will use disable helicopter at your helicopter will causing your helicopter to crash thus leaving you to escape on foot or in a car. At 3 heats level and higher, Polices will have their abilities to shoot from their police car *Ho Chi Slang (Enemy): One of most powerful gang enemy faction in game and is one of main gang factions in game during the storyline . Ho Chi Slang nembers can also be found commit crimes on around the streets of Ho Chi Minh City (espically on Binh Thanh District, District 6, and District Binh Thanh). Their leader and Co-leader is Nguyen Ki Chi and Trong Tuan. Since the death of their leader and co-leader in the hands of Tran Thu Duong on the rooftop of Thuan Kieu Plaza in the mission Thuan Kieu's Slang. The gang's power was reduced massively *DedSec Vietnam (Friend): the main friendly faction-gang of the game. They appear to be very protective around Tran Thu Duong and is often defends him from other hostile enemy gangs. However, they will still hostile to Tran Thu Duong when he attacks them, this was doned to make the game realistic. They will also attack polices in sight if they saw polices is chasing Tran Thu Duong (unless at high heat levels), they will flee away from the polices and will not defend Tran Thu Duong from polices *Thu Thiem Mafia (Enemy): always seen in Thu Thiem area of District 2, and always seen found commit crimes. They is one of most powerful gang in game but not very powerful. They are also one of most major gangs in game. They often appears in missions that is take places in Thu Thiem area of District 2 Hotspots *Thong Nhat Stadium: Opened in October 1, 1960. One of largest stadium in Ho Chi Minh city. It has capacity of 25,000 people to be. One of funnest and largest stadium in the city! *Bitexco Financial Tower: Tall at 68 floors with a height of 262.5m. Built in October 31, 2010. It is tallest building in Vietnam from 2010-2011. Not more than one year, it was surpassed by Keangnam Hanoi Landmark Tower at 72 floors with the height of 336 m, It is tallest building in the city from 2010-2018 until it was dethroned by Landmark 81 that were built in 2018. Its helipad is one of its interest parts, although we don't know why helicopters are rarely seen park here. You can also drink coffee at 50th floor and view the city from helipad. Its helipad also shoot fireworks at new year 2015 and late april 2015" *Independence Palace/Reunification Palace:Built and opended in October 1966. It was the site of the end of the Vietnam War during the Fall of Saigon on April 30, 1975, when a North Vietnamese Army tank crashed through its gates.Have fun inside the independence building during your present?,let's play inside it *Saigon One Tower:its begin his construction in the year 2007. In 2012, at around 80% of it is completed and its construction is completely halted and stopped due to low building GDP. Until 2018/2019, the building once regained its high GDP and continues its construction, and built very fast. You have no more worry about it being stopped construction? let's have fun in it now! *Landmark 81:It has 81 floors as it name suggests with 461m. It construction began in 2015 and opened in 2018. Becomes tallest building in Vietnam until it was surpassed by Phuong Trach Tower in Hanoi in 2022 at more than 500m. It was also a massive growly element sympol for Vietnam when it was opened. For some reasons, it was not built in District 1 instead of Binh Thanh District so it can be a more beautiful building *Empire City: *Tan Son Nhat airport: *Phu My Bridge: *Dai Quang Bridge: Vehicles *Most of vehicles from previous Watch Dogs has returned to this game Sports Budgets Motorcycles *VN-Bike 290 *Chokomoto *Vinhoto *Chopper *VietCustom Cycle *Light Moto *Red Fire Moto Performences Law *Police Cruiser *Police Cavalade *Police Boat *Police Helicopter *Police Speeder Boats *Jetmax *Yacht (uncontrollable) *Sail boat *Taxi boat *Speed boat *Pefformence Boat Emergency *Fire Truck *Ambulance Helicopters *Police Helicopter *VN-Helito *HCMC-Helitour Helicopter DLC *Viet Medicine: the story mode consists of 4 very long missions, and it involves olded Jordi Chin's arrival to Ho Chi Minh City to have his meet with the game's protangonist Tran Thu Duong and the other character Huu Cam Phu Districts *District 1 *District 2 *District 3 *District 4 *District 5 *District 6 *District 7 *District 8 *District 9 *District 10 *District 11 *District 12 *Binh Thanh District *Go Vap District *Tan Binh District *Tan Phu district *Binh Tan district *Phu Nhan district *Thu Duc district Category:Video Games Category:Games